Nalyd Renrut's Ninth and a Half Camp
Who will win in the re-matchiest-re-match of all time? Rules Do not edit this #Do not edit sections that say Do not edit this. #Only talk at the campsite of your character. #You may not vote for yourself. #You may not give immunity you won to another player. #You may not change your vote. Contestant History Do Not Edit This Interactions Friendships *Nalyd and Jessica *Jessica and Owe Conflicts *Zoey and Michael Attractions *Jessica and Nalyd *Blake to Kathie Relationships Alliances *AJ, Blake, Kathie, Sharon, Shawn (Day 1-?) Voting History Do Not Edit This Pre-Game Chat Weird Al: I hate all of you! Now we gotta settle this! Darn it, guys! >:( Nalyd: ...Are you serious? Michael: Seriously? Just, seriously? Sharon: You should've known this was gonna happen. Mason: *is sleeping* Keyshia: Don't blame me, I wasn't that involved in this. Michael: Ah well, I'm totally winning either way! (CONF) Sharon: Michael wont be enough to guarentee me my victory, I need more alliance members, but I should wait until we have teams... Mason: *wakes up* Where am I? Kathie: You know, in theory, we should have seen this coming. Keyshia: True, Weird Al made it sound suspicious when he first said there would be no 14 way ties. Mason: Wait, there was a tie? Sharon: Well Kathie, I guess we were blinded from that by our greed. Michael: While I wish there was more contestants... Makes the season easier, don't y'all agree? Mason: But it also makes it shorter.... Sharon: Yeah, less competition. Keyshia: Yes, but it makes it easier to win. Shawn: Settle what? o: Michael: The tie for the million. Durh. Day One Chat Team Poison (1) Nalyd: *approaches Jessica and Owe* Well, hello there. Mason: Poison, why does that sound familiar? (Sorry, I've had a song stuck in my head all day XD) Skylar (CONF): I did not do very well last Season, im hoping this is my season! Michael: Isn't Poison a song or something? Anyways, don't worry, I'm totally winning all of the challenges for you guys. 8) (CONF) Damn it, Sharon's on a different team... >.> (I love that song too, TDAddict. =P) Jessica: Hey, Nalyd! Hey, Owe! Hey, Skylar! (CONF) Jessica: Another season, more friends. (CONF) Jessica: You do realize that it was AJ and I who actually won, and I wouldn't have kept one cent of my half of the money and given it all of the people that competed against me in any way. Nalyd: So, guys, I just wanna let you guys know I feel like the whole team could be an alliance this time. If we all talk about who we want to go, we can vote together as a team. Mason: Umm, sure? Oweguy: Wow. I didn't know I made it to this season. Cool team name. Jessica: Won't the person voted off be offended...BTW, I'll join! Mason: Maybe... If we... Explain our reasons? Skylar: I think thats a good idea! Nalyd: It'll be fine, guys. Zoey: Yay! Another season! Michael: Hmm... Alright Nalyd. Team Toxin (1) Sharon: Hey team, I'll properly introduce myself to you guys now, I'm Sharon. Shawn: Why am I here? AJ: Woo go team toxin! Sharon: You tied to win Jessica's million dollars in the reunion challenge. AJ: Yep thats me! Sharon: Hey, maybe the three of us could make an alliance. AJ: Sure! (CONF) Ive learned alliances really help in this game, the only thing scaring me is her stereotype... Sharon: Don't worry, I won't bite. :3 Kathie: *smiles at her team* Blake: I'm Blake, the not-so-stuck-up model from last season. Shawn: AJ, Kathie, Blake, Sharon. Alliance? Kathie: Uh, sure. Sharon: AJ and I will join. Blake: Me, too! (CONF) Blake: Maybe my conflict with Shawn is over. *smiles* Keyshia: (CONF) Yes, I'm a little worried that being one of the only new people here may make me an outcast, but my team seems nice enough to not care... so far. AJ: Sure im in for an alliance!! Definitely! (CONF) I can't believe i was so close to winning! I hope i can do well this time around Shawn: (Conf) I have to stick to my alliances, If I want to stay in longer. Flint: This is boring. I don't want to be here again. AJ: You act as if you were here for a long time last time.... Challenge One Weird Al: Everyone in your bathing suits! First team to get five people to jump off the cliff will win immunity. The cliff is bigger and dangerous-er. Do not edit the scoreboard Poison - 4/5 | Toxin - 4/5 Nalyd: *goes to the edge of the cliff* Hm... Kahtie: *takes a running start, dives head first* AJ: *Jumps off diving* Here i go! Skylar: I can't lose this challenge! *Jumps off the cliff* Look out below!!! Michael: Ya! *tries to do a back flip off it, but messes up, hits his head on the cliff, tumbles all the way down, when he finally reaches the bottom is eaten by a shark, then thrown up onto the shore, barely concious*... That counted, right? Oweguy: Here I go! *jumps and lands but rock on cliff rips swimsuit off* Uh oh. I lost my trunks. Keyshia: *Puts on bikini* Let's do this! I ain't afraid of heights! *Jumps and dives off the cliff* Jessica: *puts on bikini* I look amazing! *smiles* Blake: *changes into flame bathing suit* Let's do this! *walks to the edge of the cliff and jumps* Blake: *lands in water with a splash* Yeah! Jessica: *runs and jumps off, but her bikini top gets caught on a branch and it rips off* *covers her breasts* Gosh... *lands in water* Nalyd: *goes to edge of cliff* I can't do it! D: Michael: Do it, or else you're totally gone at the voting! >.> Jessica: Come on, Nalyd! *gets on shore and takes her towel* *puts it around her top* Nalyd: *jumps, gets caught on the same tree branch that got Jessica, is stuck on the cliff being given a super wedgie by the cliff* Ouch. D: Jessica: *rolls her eyes* Al, can that count? He jumped. Michael: ... *facepalms* (CONF) Why can't my team be as awesome as me? >.> (Non-CONF) And JEssica's right, he did jump, so techniqually that counts. Nalyd: *branch breaks, screams as he falls* Weird Al: Team Poison wins! First Vote (Toxin) Kathie: *waits to see how the others vote* Blake: *votes Flint* Sorry, but you're a threat...I guess... Kathie: I vote for Flint. I don't think you jumped... did you? o.O AJ: Sorry flint *votes Flint* Sharon: *votes Flint* (Sorry for not participating in this one, somebody didn't tell me the challenge was up >.>) Keyshia: *Votes Flint* Sorry dude! Weird Al: Hm... Bye Flint! Day Two Chat Team Poison (2) Nalyd: Good work yesterday guys. Michael: You're so lucky I encouraged Nalyd, or else we all would have lost! =D (CONF) I'm so epic. 8) Nalyd: Yeah, well the cliff didn't give you a wedgie... Michael: Yes, but if the cliff gave me a wedgie I'd give it the old one two! Nalyd: Dude, I was gonna jump, I just had to play it up for the cameras. Michael: Suuure you were. >.> *puts up arms* You wanna tussle? >.> Nalyd: I'll play Pokemon cards with you. Michael: Game on! *pulls out his deck of pokemon cards* >.> Goooo, Magikarp! *throws a card into the air, and it falls to the ground* You are so going to be owned... Nalyd: *left his Pokemon cards at home* Touche. Michael: Ha ha! *does the victory dance* Team Toxin (2) Kathie: Hope we don't become the losing team... Keyshia: We just gotta get pumped and focused. If we don't, we'll lose again. Kathie: *stares at a tree* Focusing... Keyshia: Good! Maybe we can win this time! Shawn: PUMPED -kicked the tree kathie is focusing at.- Challenge Two Weird Al: We need two people from each team to perform a talent! Do not edit the scoreboard Poison - Jessica 8, Nalyd 5 | Toxin - Blake Epic, Keyshia 9 Nalyd: Any volunteers? Michael: You can rule out me. I'd do it, but, I want to give everyone else a time to shine. Kathie: Toxins, any ideas? AJ: Not me! I am just an athlete Weird Al: You all fail... Blake: I can do some skateboarding... Remember last season? Jessica: I can do a gymnastic routine. So, should I go? Nalyd: Sure, Jessica, that would be epic. Jessica: Come on, team! Nalyd: Meh, I'll go. Keyshia: *Shrugs* I can dance! Weird Al: Alright, Jessica, perform! Jessica: *smiles* *does a sommersalt into a frontflip* Jessica: *stands and does three consecutive backflips* Nalyd: *cheers* Michael: *helps Nalyd cheer* Jessica: *stands and does a running frontflip* Jessica: *jumps and flips in the air and lands on the ground by using her hands to stand on* *smiles and flips back to her starting stance* Finished! Weird Al: Pretty good, 8 points. Keyshia, let's go. Keyshia: *Stands on platform and starts popping and locking* (Old school FTW! :D) Weird Al: *plays polka music* :D Keyshia: Eww polka! *Ignores the music and starts break dancing* Keyshia: *Spins on her head* Weird Al: *plays rap music* Keyshia: *Does the worm* Keyshia: *Does a back flip and lands in the splits* Done! Weird Al: Gurl, that was epic! Nalyd, go! Nalyd: *walks onto stage wearing a toga* I will be reciting famous stuff. Four score and seven years ago... Nalyd: I think that I will never see, a poem as lovely as a tree! Nalyd: I do not like Green Eggs and Ham, I do not like them Sam I am! *trips on toga, falls face first off stage* Weird Al: 5 points for the fall. Blake, finish this. Blake: Well, here goes nothing! *gets on his flame skateboard* Weird Al: *gasps* AJ: Go Blake!! Keyshia: You got this Blake! Blake: *starts to ride and grabs his skateboard* *does a flip* Jessica: *looks at Blake* Blake: *does a 360 degree spin* Woohoo! Blake: *grinds on a rail* Oh, yeah! Blake: *hops on the rail* All right! Blake: *lifts his skateboard off the rail and lands feet first on the ground* Done! Weird Al: Wow, Team Toxin wins! Second Vote (Poison) Nalyd: I vote for Owe. If the rest of the team thinks this is the wrong decision, let me know and I'll apologize, but I think he's the least likely to be able to help us. Michael: I agree with Nalyd here, I also vote for Owe. Skylar: Sorry Owe! Besides you made it far last season. I vote Owe Jessica: I vote...Skylar... Sorry, but Owe is my friend. *votes Skylar* Sorry, Skylar. Hope you forgive me. You won't go home anyways, Skylar. Skylar: Jessica, if you change your vote to Zoey, i will also change to Zoey! (if we can change votes) Weird Al: No vote changing, ladies. Mason: I agree with Nalyd, Owe. (Sorry I keep missing challenges D:) Jessica: *smiles slightly* I know. Weird Al: Time to go, Owe. Day Three Chat Team Poison (3) Nalyd: *is in his new bathing suit, chilling at the beach* Jessica: *walks up to Nalyd in her new bikini* Hey, cutie...um, Nalyd! Michael: *looks at Nalyd and Jessica, and thinks* (CONF) They like each other... They won't vote each other out... We either A), need to win more challenge, or B), vote one of them off soon... Jessica: *looks at Michael* Hey, Michael. Nalyd: *sees Jessica* Hey, Jessica. *smiles* Nice to see ya. Michael: Hey, Jessica... (CONF) Jessica: He sees me and Nalyd together...crap. He wants one of us gone...I can tell...But know I need to make it seem like I don't like Nalyd...which I never had! GOSH! Anyways, I think that Michael should see me and Nalyd as...friends...I would totally vote for Nalyd at any chance...maybe. Nalyd: *lies on the sand, trying to tan* Zoey: Jessica, we're still friends, right? You wouldn't change your vote to me, just because that... thing tells you to? Skylar: Thing? Excuse me? Its called trying to help your friends, you should try it sometime (CONF) Nalyd: There's nothing going on between me and Jessica. We're just friends, like me and Owe. Nalyd: *stands up from lying in the sand* Girls, whats the problem? Skylar: Ask clueless over there, *whipers to Nayld and Jessica* Nayld, Jessica, why don't the three of us make an alliance? Maybe we can add more people too Nalyd: *makes a face like he's gonna think about it* Zoey, can you tell em what happened? Mason: *is floating on the water* Michael: *sees Skylar offering Nalyd and Jessica an alliance* ... Crap. Team Toxin (3) Kathie: We won! :D Blake: *smiles* We won, yeah. (CONF) I kinda feel like we won, but we also lost. Anyways, I'm thinking a girl needs to go next. Blake: So, um, Kathie...I kinda have a confession. Kathie: Hmm? Blake: *whispers* I like you. Kathie: *gasps* Really? AJ: Nice Job guys! We won!! Sharon: And we'll win next time as well. Shawn: Guys, team meeting. Now. Kathie: What's up, Shawn? Keyshia: *High Fives Team* I told y'all if we got focused and pumped we would win! Let's keep this up! Shawn: We all know how big Nalyd could be a threat to us. So, I say, when we make it to the merge. We boot him out A.S.A.P Kathie: Weren't you allied with him last season? Shawn: Yes, and thats how DANGEROUS he can be if he hits say, final 8 or 6. He got ME and AJ out, cause he knew we would be jury favorites. Keyshia: *Shrugs* He does sound like a threat. (CONF) I wasn't in any past seasons, but the way Shawn is describing Nalyd, he is a threat. But I don't know Shawn well enough yet to completely trust him. Only time will tell. Shawn: Don't shrug your shoulders! I'm being SERIOUS here! Listen to me! Jeez, whatever. Go fall into the hands of Nalyd. He'll betray you at the end, to get ahead. Kathie: Doesn't he, like, always lose though? Shawn: Kathie, please just listen to me! Keyshia: How about we think about this when we get to the merge. You never know, his team could get rid of him. We might just be getting a little paranoid here, something we don't need. Shawn: Okay, whatever. Just remember. If you need an extra vote, to get someone, you can count on me. -wink- Keyshia: Thank you for the information about Nalyd, though. It's nice to know about your competitors. Kathie: *whispers, giggling to Keyshia* He's so paranoid. xD Sharon: Shawn is right, Nalyd seems to always make it to the final two. Keyshia: *Whispers to Kathie* I know! We don't wanna go crazy yet! Shawn: (Conf) So, I'm taking a leader role this season. Challenge Three Weird Al: We're gonna need three people from each team. Do not edit this scoreboard Poison - Nalyd, Michael, Mason | Toxin - Keyshia, Sharon, Shawn Nalyd: I'll go. Michael: I'll go, I guess. Keyshia: Sign me up! Sharon: I'll go. Mason: I can try. Zoey: Aww! I wanted to do it. Oh well. Good luck guys! Shawn: Let me have a shot. (TDALF1: I vote with Nalyd/Kathie tonight.) Weird Al: It's dodgeball! You get two dodges, then you gotta get hit! Nalyd: *throws a ball at Sharon* Shawn: -throws his ball at Nalyd's ball he threw at Sharon- Nalyd: *picks up another ball, throws it at Shawn* Shawn: -picks up another ball, and deflects it back at him- Wee, this is fun :D Good times right ol' bud Nalyd? Michael: *throws a ball at Shawn also, not wanting to hit Sharon* Mason: *throws a ball at Shawn* Sharon: *throws a ball at Nalyd* Shawn: -ducked, and slide to the side, grabing another ball and throwing it at Micheal's leg- Geez team up on me I see? Mason: *throws another ball at Shawn* Shawn: (not sure if I can dodge this one) -he started to tilt to the left, and then ducked.- Sharon: (Oat, you couldn't dodge that one.) *throws a ball at Mason* Michael: * jumps over the ball* Don't mess with the best! >.> (CONF) ... I actually jumped over it? :| Mason: *moves to the side and barely dodges it* That was close. Keyshia: *Throws a ball at Michael* Sharon: *throws another ball at Nalyd* Mason: *throws a ball at Sharon* Sharon: *dodges* Nalyd: *is hit by both* Michael: *throws a ball at Keyshia right before being hit* Keyshia: *Dodges ball and throws a ball at Mason* Mason: *dodges and throws a ball at Shawn, and one at Sharon.* Sharon: *is hit* Keyshia: *Throws another ball at Mason* Mason: *is hit, and falls on the ground, asleep* Weird Al: Toxin wins! Third Vote (Poison) Nalyd: *votes Skylar* (Jessica votes with me) Michael: *thinks of who to vote for, then finally comes to a conclusion* Skylar... Mason: *wakes up* I heard something about Skylar, so I vote for her. Weird Al: Time to leave, Skylar. Day Four Chat Team Poison (4) Nalyd: I can't believe we lost twice in a row. Mason: That was the hardest challenge ever. Zoey: At least it is gone. Nalyd: Now, now, be nice. :p Hope we can win soon, I don't know who else we could vote off. Michael: Same... (CONF) Jessica: I have some ideas... Jessica: *sits on the beach in her bikini on a towel* Team Toxin (4) Kathie: Let's keep winning! Sharon: Yeah! Keyshia: Yeah! Go team! (CONF) I've decided that if I keep helping in challenges, and getting on peoples good side, they'll keep me around. I'm not stupid, ok. I know there was talk about an alliance. But if I keep helping win the challenges, they'll see I'm valuable... hopefully Shawn: We WON! Oh yea, Uncle Charlie, If your watching this. I told you girls arent useless! It's just because you live alone, with 20 dogs. <.< Sharon: ... Shawn, I request that you beat your Uncle Charlie with a bat when you get to him. Shawn: Anything for you, -wink- Ahahaha,. Keyshia: Girls are not useless. Your uncle is misinformed. Shawn: That's what I told him! -he flexed his muscle- I also told him, I'm much strongest then him when I errm, beat 14 cows in an armwrestle. Keyshia: Um, one thing. How do cows arm wrestle? Shawn: Well. Hey is that Justin Bieber?!! -pointed- Keyshia: If it is, give me a knife -.- Sharon: *slaps Shawn* Don't say that name! Shawn: I'm sorry Sharon, can you ever forgive me? -and handed a knife to Keyshia- Go kill him. OH NO HES RUNNING AWAY. Keyshia: *Looks around* I don't see him... Oh well, just gotta wait till that day when I meet him, and I can put the world out of it's misery. Shawn: Why don't you go look for him? XD OH SEE?!!? FOOT PRINTS! -pointed to the ground, grabbed his own boot, and threw it into the bush- OH LOOK ITS IN THE BUSH! Keyshia: *Rolls eyes* Dude, I saw you throw the boot. Nice try. Like I said, some other day. But I will kill him, mark my words. Shawn: What boot? Ahaha, I didn't throw any boot. <.< You seriously will kill him one day? Well, I'm seriously gonna be the best looking here, ahaha. Just kidding. I already am :D Keyshia: Someone's self absorbed. Let me ask you a question. Close your eyes. Now, tell me what you see when I say the word handsome. Shawn: I'm not THAT self absorbed. I may be a little be narcassistic, is that a word? Ahaha. -closed eyes- Mmmm. I see darkness, I don't think of anyone when you say handsome. But maybe, If you say beautiful, I'll say Keyshia and Sharon. Keyshia: Aww, that's sweet. But fi you try to woo me, and the use me in this game, I ain't having none of that. Watch yourself boy. Shawn: (Conf) Girl's got spunk. I like that, maybe she'll be useful later on. (Stop Conf) One last thing, I am formally asking you to join my alliance. Would you care to join? -put his hand out- Keyshia: Uh, sure! Who else is in this alliance? Shawn: I'm planning on inviting AJ, and I want you to talk to Sharon. Your a girl, shes a girl. You guys might have that girl-bond. So, could you ask her? Keyshia: Sure, I'll ask her! What about Kathie? She seems nice! Shawn: Keyshia, Keyshia, Keyshia, put it like this. There are 3 people in our alliance. There are 5 people on our team. It'll give us at least TWO eliminations, to get rid of them. Then we're in the merge. Keyshia: Actually, there's 6 people on our team, but ok! Shawn: No, we have five. Me, You, Sharon, Kathie, AJ, and Blake. Oh, oh yea. Keyshia: *Laughs* Nice counting skills there, genious. Shawn: You know it, Sweetie! -wink- Keyshia: (CONF) Now I pretty much trust Shawn. But, I'ma keep my eye on him, he could just be using me. Shawn: Ahhh, I'm thirsttyy! Keyshia: Go get some wate ror something than... Shawn: Can you go get some with me? Hahaha. :D I'm scared. <.< Keyshia: *Shrugs* Sure! Shawn: So what do you like to -tripped over a rock and fell on his face- do.. D: Keyshia: *Helps Shawn up* I love listening to music! Also, I like playing tennis too, and hanging out with friends. I like to do a lot! How about you? Shawn: Well, I like chillin' with my friends while skating. I also enjoy arm wrestling yeti's, and to spy on other people. You know the average things that a regular teenager would do. Keyshia: .... Yes, cause arm wrestling yeti's and spying on other people is totally normal... Shawn: You know it, I'm the most normal person there is! -smiled- Keyshia: *Laughs* Of course you are! Shawn: So, what are going to do with your money when you win? Share it with me? -smile- Keyshia: You mean, if I win. And yeah, I'll share some with you probably, unless you back stab me. But other than that, I'm not sure what I would do. Shawn: I promise I won't back stab you, -smile- Keyshia: *Smiles* Good! Shawn: I don't backstab people. That much :D Keyshia: Good! Do you think we need a 4th person to our alliance now that you finally realized we have 6 not 5 people? Blake: Winning... (Charlie Sheen moment) ... *whispers to Kathie* (sorry for not responding yesterday) Yes...I really do. AJ: *whispers to shawn* Shawn who are we voting out if we lose? (sorry for missing the last challenge, this happened last camp too and Skylar got eliminated both times XD) Shawn: Mmmm. -whispered to Keyshia and AJ, and Sharon- We are getting Blake out. IF we lose. Sharon: Agreed. Shawn: So you ARE part of the alliance Sharon? NO backstabbing? Mmmm. -glare- Blake: *glares at Shawn* AJ: Ok So its us four together? (CONF) Blake: The "new Nalyd" wants the model gone because...well, I don't know. I did win the second challenge for us, along with Keyshia...hmmm... (Conf) Shawn: So, I still have some harsh feelings agaisnt Blake, all i done. In not-love and war! Blake: Hey, Keyshia, Kathie, I have a question... Keyshia: (CONF) Yeah, I don't agree with voting out Blake. He helped me win the second challenge! We can't think about threats now, we need the strong people to survive so we don't lose challenges. Keyshia: Yes Blake? (Conf) Shawn: Maybe, Blake could be uesful. But, you Kathie.. on the other hand. mmmmm. Shawn: -walked to Keyshia- After careful examination, who should we eliminate next? Keyshia: I'm not sure, but we should focus on winning the next challenge, not thinking about who we should vote off.